


Play Pretend

by ameane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being a shipper and giving a blessing, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fancy dinners, M/M, Midorima's mom being a shipper, Midorima's sister being precious teenager drama director, jerseys swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameane/pseuds/ameane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[‘Well, how do we start fake dating then? Should I fake confess to you, and you will ask me out to a fake date, because you have actually been fake pining for me for the past year?’]<br/>After a series of unfortunate events, Midorima finds himself in a pinch. A story of how a pair of switched jerseys can ruin one's seemingly organised life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry from the beginning. The update will take ages for me to make, b/c the exam season is approaching. Still, I had this little piece in my wips for a long time and fortunately I have half of the next chapter already written, so if you are lucky it will take me a week to update.   
> On the other hand, if I rank 12th and my Cancer luck runs out and I die ran over by a car it may be never.  
> So I want this little piece to have three main parts, this one, the 'how-to' fake date (and miserably fail by falling in love with each other), and the last one where Akashi gives his blessings.  
> I know that I spoiled the plot a little bit, but fml I am the author of this bby and can do whatever I want!  
> And basically the Midorima family (sans Shintarou) are shippers, along with Akashi.

I went down the stairs in steady pace, trying to calm down my raging heartbeat. The high collar of the dress shirt combined with the tight knot of the navy blue tie made it hard for me to breathe. My mother smiled pleasantly upon seeing me, a faint glow of amusement seen in her eyes.

‘Shintarou, my boy, the car is already waiting’ she said, patting my back.

I sighed quietly, glancing barely at my mother. Her emerald hair were tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head, some white strands already visible among it. He was wearing a simple wool sweater and bleached jeans. She looked like a teenager, except for the crow’s feet framing her green eyes.

‘I’m off, mother.’ I said, adjusting my glasses.

Opening the door I heard shuffling from upstairs and heard loud voice calling after me: ‘Have fun, Shin!’ I rolled my eyes.

What an unruly sister I have. A thought passed my mind, but soon I got preoccupied with more urgent matter.

How did I find myself in such a predicament? I thought while entering the exclusive limousine with a certain point-guard waiting for me inside.

 

***

It was a beautiful Saturday. The heavens decided it would be proper to bless the mortals with such a lovely weather. Sun shining, birds chirping - just a few weeks into spring and new school year.

Such thoughts occupied my mind, when I jogged down the street in the general direction of the train station. Well, I was supposed to jog but a cute kitty sitting atop a fence caught my attention and I stopped in my tracks just to pet it.

It was a lucky day for Scorpios (ranked third) and I could definitely risk petting the animal without a scratch. Or so I thought.

‘Shin-chan! Why do you fill me with your superstitions!’ I whined. Even though I was running at full speed towards the station, I barely managed get on, when the train departing for Kyoto arrived. I ran past my teammates, stopping only later in the almost empty compartment.

‘Takao! Why are you late?’ an accusing tone in voice of my favourite four-eyes resonated throughout the train. Some old grannies looked at us, visibly curious.

‘Oh, I saw a kitty that looked like Shin-chan! And I had to pet it. But my luck has run out and it scratched me!’ I raised my wounded forearm. ‘Do something about it, Ace-sama!’

Shin-chan only sighed, exasperated with my attitude, and fished out a first aid kit from his bag. When tending to my scratches (which could do without it), he lectured me quietly:

‘Takao, I know you are mostly good-for-nothing, but this year you shall behave properly. You have been chosen as the captain of this team. I do believe you can be dependable and responsible. As it is obvious.’

I looked down on my shoes, like a scolded child, but there was no malice in Shin-chan’s words. Just concern.

‘I shall act so, Ace-sama.’ I answered looking him into his emerald eyes. He soon averted his eyes, a faint cue of smile dancing on his lips.

Afraid to be captured by this view, I glanced at the team standing behind the tall four-eyes. I smiled at them, and began talking over once again our today’s strategy in the match with Rakuzan.

While doing so I had a bittersweet taste in my mouth, as I couldn't forget about our defeat in WinterCup. But I soon forgot about it when I saw some first year students brooding on the side. It was in my duty, as a current captain, to reassure them. But before I managed to get there, a tall figure was already talking some sense into them.

When he turned around, I saw a pink pin in his green hair. Which induced a wave of laughter, and cheered the whole team up. 

It took almost two hours to get to Kyoto, and another extra hour for the match to begin. We were greeted by Rakuzan’s team. After formalities both teams departed to separate changing rooms to prepare for the game. I quickly changed and ran out just to be present at the whole duration of warming up.

When the match finally began, neither me with Midorima, nor Akashi were on the court. It was not a test for us, but for the other members of the team to test their plays.

Some time into the game, Akashi wandered on our side of the court. He sat on Shin-chan’s left side, greeting me with a nod. I nodded back, looking back at the court.

 

***

When Akashi sat beside me, I sensed he wanted to inquire me about something. I reckoned this would be important, as he left his team and ventured on this side of the court.

‘I wouldn’t guess, Shintarou, that you would become the captain of Shuutoku.’ I furrowed my eyebrows, upon hearing that.

‘I am not the captain of this team. As it is obvious.’ a visible tone of accusation could be heard in my voice. Akashi squinted his eyes , and stared intently at my shirt and then back into my eyes.

I hesitantly looked down, on my torso. But before I could get a look at what Akashi was staring at, I heard loud gasp coming from my other side. Then I was tugged towards changing rooms. I glanced at visibly amused Akashi, getting up from Shuutoku’s bench. I heard a quiet:

‘Is that so?’ and Akashi turned on his heel and went towards his team's side. A faint smile danced on his lips, I took it as a bad omen. Because that smile was way too sincere for the redhead.

***

‘How did he fit into that shirt?!’ I inwardly screamed at Shin-chan. Then at myself: ‘How could I not notice such thing.’ 

I got ahold of four-eyes arm and dragged him towards changing room’s direction, excusing ourselves to the coach for a few minutes. When I slammed the door behind us, I leaned onto them and slid down onto the floor.

I felt a curious gaze of the other boy on me, but I dismissed him by saying: ‘Look at your jersey, Shin-chan.’

I looked up at the green haired teen, and saw the shock forming on his face when he realised the problem. The green haired discarded of the garment like it was on fire, revealing beautifully sculptured torso.

‘That is a forbidden zone, Takao.’ I reminded myself. While shaking of those thoughts off my head and taking off my slightly oversized t-shirt. I extended my arm in direction of Shin-chan, and he took it hesitantly.

‘Shin-chan is blushing!’ I mocked him, but without malice. Shin-chan fumbled with the t-shirt, while I picked up mine. I knew he was pouting. With his rosy cheeks puffed, his eyebrows furrowed, and eyes ready to cast thunder. His lips would be a thin line, ready to throw a noncommittal threat.

But when I stood up, his face was one of shock and, more that he would admit, embarrassment. Already clothed, Shin-chan ran out of the changing room. Being left behind was not a thing I was accustomed to.

His broad back disappeared, when he slammed the door behind himself. I couldn't stop a miserable sigh exiting my mouth. ‘Shin-chan, do me favour and don’t be socially awkward for once…’ I silently pleaded him.

 

***

[from: Akashi]

[subject: Congratulations]

I must apologize for my mistake during our match. And of course I shall congratulate you on beginning a fine relationship with Takao.

Wouldn’t you want to have a congratulatory dinner with me and your partner next weekend?

 

Groaning, I closed my phone and put it back on the nightstand. I massaged my temples trying to figure out how to tell my former captain that i was not indeed dating Takao. Not even a thought of such relationship had ever crossed my mind…

‘Besides he has a girlfriend’ escaped my lips.

‘Too bad. Kazu-kun would be a perfect boyfriend!’ Familiar voice exclaimed, as its owner threw herself at me.

‘What gave you the idea that I was talking about my teammate?’

My sister was quite the polar opposite of me. Still she could read my mind. I blame it for her being a Scorpio. ‘And why are you acting so familiar with him? You only met two times when he was sleeping over during our study sessions? Is there something I--’

She laughed out loud rolling on the bed back and forth. Her braid of emerald hair hit me on the thigh.

‘Big brother, is so jealous!’ I winced at that statement.

‘No, I am just concerned for you, as Takao is not a person I would like to call a future brother-in-law.’ I adjusted my glasses. Taking her braid in my left hand, I pulled her off the bed. 

She didn’t cease smiling. Looking up at me from the floor, she said, quite seriously:

‘Yeah, coz both of us would like to have him a mine brother-in-law’. And then she stood up, and dashed out of my room as suddenly as she bashed in.

‘And that’s not how you should treat a younger sister!’ she shouted from the corridor.

Exhaling, I sprawled myself on the bed. Only then the implications of what Yuki said hit me. I hid my face in my hands and groaned. And the subject of our earlier conversation had to show up exactly at this moment. Mother knocked at my door, calling me out:

‘Shintarou, Kazunari-kun has come to visit.’

I clenched my fists, and jumped of the bed opening the door with a little too much force. It hit the wall, and the impact made one of my photos fall down on the floor. Over my mother's shoulder, a familiar face was peaking out. In that moment I wanted only to wipe it off his face. Presumably, by throwing him down the stairs. I glared at him, but still let Takao in my room.

‘Kazu-kun, take responsibility!’ my sister shouted from down the hall. 

‘Have fun, boys.’ mother said, and winked at Takao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahah  
> im still trash  
> it has been too long losers  
> enjoy my cute midorima siblings headcanons  
> (unedited yet)

Shin-chan’s mother was both similar and different from the said boy. Yuki had told him about it, as they had bumped into each other when Takao was stood up by one of his late high school loves. They went to a nearby cafe, and exchanged silly stories about Shintarou. 

Yuki was only in her first year of middle school, but she was as smart as her older brother. She told me a story of how Shin-chan became such an extraordinaire. How he grew apart from the family, because their mother’s expectations and his own dreams. How he took care of her when both of their parent’s were still busy with the practice. How he had lulled her to sleep every night after their parents divorce. When I asked her, why she said all this (I was not such a close acquaintance to be bestowed with such a private story), she just said:

‘He smiles a lot, nowadays.’

She looked at me with the eyes same as his, and I suddenly understood.

***  
I stood in Shin-chan’s doorway, looking at him expectantly. Although he seemed to be unperturbed with by my stare, I knew he had an urge to squirm under my gaze (like he sometimes did). I looked down at the picture fallen on the floor, next to my foot. I picked it up. 

Midorima siblings sitting on a bench. It was spring, because Shintarou had two cherry blossoms in his hair. He was smiling brightly, holding his sister’s hand.

‘It was on my first day of elementary school’ Shin-chan said taking the picture out of my hands, and placing it on the wall next to many others. I followed him with my eyes, and finally broke the silence:

‘How are you going to tell Akashi that we are not in fact dating?’

He stopped halfway in hanging the picture back on the wall. Dropping his hands to his sides, he turned around in my direction. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes closed - long eyelashes grazed on the skin under his eyes. 

‘I am not sure myself. Once Akashi decided on something it is almost impossible to stop him from achieving his goal’ he said finally, and looked up at me, as it seems shyly.

I sat down on his bed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

‘So what you are saying is to indulge him and go to the dinner…’

‘And presumably fake a relationship, just to get it over with. As it is obvious.’  
***

I did not believe at the time that those words came out of my mouth, but for better or worse they did. Questioning the worth of saying them, I stared at Takao rolling on my bed (just like Yuki did several minutes beforehand). 

‘Do not laugh’ I adjusted my glasses, and took a seat on the chair next to my desk. ‘Tried to look for a better solution, but sadly this is the only way out not involving stationery violence and/or awkward shogi games.’ Takao fell silent, his upper half was still lying on bed but the other was already on the floor due to the excessive rolling around earlier.

He frowned, which was a rare expression for him. With an offended tone, he said:

‘Shin-chan, did you just imply that you care more about your monthly shogi dates with Akashi than about me?!’ he pouted and his cheeks were flaming red, from what assumed was anger.

I shook my head and sighed. ‘Takao, I believe that our partnership cannot be strained with such a petty thing.’

***

He might have as well declared us best friends forever, because Shin-chan is just like this. A little bit socially awkward, bossy, a horoscope dork. 

I smiled, calming down. Then I lowered myself on the floor, and sat there cross legged. 

‘Well, how do we start fake dating then? Should I fake confess to you, and you will ask me out to a fake date, because you have been fake pining for me for the past year?’

He cringed, and threw me a disgusted look. ‘Those mangas made your brain rot entirely.’

‘No, seriously, how do we do this?’

***

It’s Sunday afternoon. My mother is out, probably to meeting up with her new boyfriend. Enjoying the warm April day. While I’m sitting in our living room with my dearest sister and my fake boyfriend. I try not to bury myself on the spot. He’s telling Yuki how our yesterday’s dinner with Akashi went. They’re both acting like gossiping housewives, entirely missing the point of gossiping with me sitting beside them. Suddenly the wall seems very interesting.

‘... and we’re sitting there all fancy. Shin-chan looks just gorgeous.’ Here Takao points at me and wiggles his eyebrows. I thoroughly ignore him, as it is obvious.’And Akashi is staring at me. And I feel shiver down my spine, because it’s just disturbing how he seems to see through you. Then, he asks…’

***

‘Shintarou.’ Akashi turns his head towards Midorima, visibly amused. ‘Would you be so kind and tell me how did it come to be?’ 

Shin-chan adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat. ‘What do you mean?’

The red eye’s pupil shrinked into slits. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees. I look around the restaurant, in search for some help. Sadly, all the tables are so far away from each other that I can’t even properly make out faces of other guests. I glance with the corner of my eye to Shin-chan. He’s been petrified. 

I inwardly scream, knowing that it’s my turn to take action. My hand somehow finds a way to rest on Shin-chan’s left palm. I squeeze it. Midorima’s gaze pricks at the side of my head. Akashi’s gaze turns to me.

‘Um… Akashi, you know how Shin-chan is awkward with feelings. Let me tell you this story.’ 

Both of them relax, and I feel a drip of sweat rolling down my neck. Akashi smiles while telling me there’s no need for formalities. I have to call him Seijuro from now on. 

***

This fake date was getting ridiculous. I sat there with Takao for solid hour, trying to come up with a good getting-together story. But his manga-rotten brain and my utter inability to produce believable lies made each our story seem improbable. 

‘I think it’s high time we give up for today.’ I said when I finished sipping my tea. Cinnamon was very tasty and my lucky item for today. 

I get a tired grunt as a response. Takao is sprawled on the small table. His ice-cream melting beside him, forgotten. I move his hand so I can get my pencil and notebook back. Although I could throw out the latter since we filled half of it with garbage ideas. 

‘Eat your ice-cream and I’ll go and pay.’ I get up and see Takao raise his head. His gaze is hazy but he follows me with his eyes. I get to the counter, pay the exact amount and come back just in time for the raven to finish his dessert.

‘Shin-chan is such a good boyfriend.’ 

I feel my cheeks go warm, so I bash him with the notebook on the back of his head. He laughs, tears in the corner of his eyes. I sigh with exasperation and massage the bridge of my nose. 

'Let’s just ask Yuki. She’ll be more than happy to stick her nose into my business.’ Takao nods and we exit the coffee shop. Maybe this Sunday wouldn’t be wasted after all.

***

We got to Shin-chan’s house twenty minutes later. The walk was very pleasant. Most of the cherry trees flowers have already fallen off but the air still smells of them. The sun was out so I half-closed my eyes. I enjoyed the warmth while laying on Shin-chan’s porch. The sibling were disputing about the whole predicament, when I got the greatest idea.

‘I know!’ I shouted, getting up. They stared at me with the same look of disbelief that I disrupted them. ‘We got together after the defeat on Winter Cup, when Shin-chan got so emotional and I had to make him feel better! And with his snot covered face he went to sleep with my cuddled with him!’

Yuki frowned. ‘That sounds awfully specific. You sure that didn’t happen?’ 

‘If we got together, you would be the first one to know believe me.’ Shin-chan said patting her sisters head. She smiled mischievously and nudged her brother.

‘You are so sweet, bro.’ He gave her a sour look.

Yuki leaned into Shin-chan, sitting behind her on the wooden porch. He hugged her and she giggled. I averted my gaze. The feeling of invading a private moment wouldn't go away. I felt jealous, mostly because I never had a sibling. Never had nobody to care about. 

‘But anyway, I think your idea was very good, Kazu-kun.’ Yuki said, piercing the awkward silence with her soft voice. I glanced at them. She was holding Shin-chan’s hand and he absent-mindy stroked it with his thumb. It was so sweet I barely could bear it. 

‘I agree. I knew you would think of something, as it is obvious.’ Shin-chan stated a little too seriously. I laughed under my breath. 

‘Thank you for believing in me, Shintarou.’ 

Yuki inhales sharply and starts tugging her brother hand. Only then I realize I’ve called older Midorima by his given name. Suddenly the wall looks very interesting. 

‘Umm… sorry for that.’ I stutter out and glance at Shin-chan who looks bothered by her sister’s antics than my faux pas.   
***

‘I didn’t know it was such an emotional trauma for you, Shintarou.’ Akashi commented after Takao have finished that not so made up story. After all they did spend that night after their defeat in Winter Cup together. I on bed and Takao huddled up on the futon. And it was Takao who was crying, not me. I certainly was not crying. 

‘Excuse me for keeping my emotions to myself.’ I retort sharply. Akashi seeps his drink, eyeing me. Then he cleared his throat.

‘I’m happy for you two. And I do apologize for any wrongs I’ve caused you, Midorima’ 

The smile he gave was a genuine one.  
***

‘... and then he never called Shin-chan by his given name! Can you believe it?’ Takao said in theatrical whisper. Yuki giggled and responded in a similar tone.

‘Maybe he decided you are the one that should be calling big brother by his given name--’ I interrupted her.

‘And then we ate, and he let us off his hook. Could we please watch something in peace and stop talking about this goddamned dinner?!’

They both nodded shyly, neither of them used to my sudden rage outbursts. After we settled comfortably on the sofa Yuki took my hand. On my other side Takao was typing something on his phone. 

It seemed peaceful. Little did I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if i ever update again

**Author's Note:**

> Failed attempt at humour.   
> Await me in hell


End file.
